Noite de Chuva
by Nina P. Black
Summary: Uma noite barulhenta,um sonho,lembranças tristes,e um ombro mais que amigo...


Avisos da autora:

1) Os personagens não me pertencem...novidade... são da Rowling e eu agradeço sinceramente que ela não saiba o que estou fazendo com eles : P

2) Short fic doce, previsível, com um título nada criativo, provavelmente chatinha...só não resisti à vontade de escrever algo assim porque precisava desabafar de alguma maneira. E bem que eu queria um James pra me ajudar nessas horas.

3) Se alguém ler, e incrivelmente gostar, me diga...se odiar também, eu realmente não me importo de receber reviews reclamando, pelo menos vou saber se alguém leu.

4) Sei que na outra fic eu usei Tiago em vez de James, mas ainda não decidi de qual eu gosto mais rsrsrs

5) Chega de besteiras neh? Valeu por quem se interessou por essa historinha... ; )

**

* * *

Noite de chuva**

Lá fora o céu tinha se tingido de cinza e negro, marcado por relâmpagos que rasgavam o céu como unhas de fogo.

O vento sibilava nas árvores e sacudia violentamente as folhas, um vento frio. Apesar de parecer assustador, gostava de sentir aquele respiro gelado no rosto. Sentia-se bem em dias de chuva, geralmente lhe trazia lembranças doces. Mas não hoje, hoje os trovões a incomodavam de um jeito estranho e quase tiravam a beleza e poesia daquela noite chuvosa. Ribombando em seus ouvidos repentinamente, dessa vez como se gritassem coisas tristes.

Não conseguia pegar no sono e o dormitório pareceu sufocá-la.

Resolveu descer as escadas e ficar na sala comunal por algum tempo.

Olhou pela janela alguns minutos, suspirando para a escuridão úmida da noite, desejando sentir aquele vento na pele, e lembrando-se de seu pai. Ele sempre lhe fazia companhia nas noites chuvosas, conversando com ela até vê-la dormindo. _"Não tenha medo querida", "não é bem medo, papai, só não gosto desse barulho ecoando pela chuva, me faz ficar triste" "Você não tem que se angustiar por nada, estarei sempre do seu lado"._

Mesmo sentindo algumas lágrimas silenciosas escaparem de seus olhos cor de esmeralda, sorriu levemente e foi sentar-se próximo à lareira, sentindo na pele o calorzinho morno do fogo que ainda crepitava, ainda pensando quão belo estava o céu naquela tempestade. Suspirou mais uma vez abraçando os joelhos e fechando os olhos. Nem reparou que não estava mais sozinha no salão da Grifinória.

_

* * *

Estava numa casa desconhecida, mas ao mesmo tempo lhe parecendo familiar. Tinha um ar agradável à sua volta, um aconchego que o fez sorrir. Olhou melhor à sua volta, percebeu que estava num quarto de criança, pelos desenhos nas paredes. Voltou-se ouvindo um ruído, e viu num berço, envolto em cobertores, um bebê sorrir pra ele. Aproximou-se e ficou olhando encantado aqueles belos e amendoados olhos verdes, abundantes cabelos negros... quem seria esse menino?_

_Uma mulher surgiu de repente e aproximou-se da criança, pegando-a no colo. Ele não conseguia ver o seu rosto com nitidez, apenas os olhos, idênticos aos do garotinho, que estavam úmidos, ao mesmo tempo em que ela sorria, murmurando uma canção de ninar com voz doce._

_De repente, um aperto no peito, uma vontade de protegê-los de algo que nem saberia dizer. Sentiu-se disposto a morrer para que aquelas duas criaturas pudessem estar sempre assim, juntas e envoltas em tanta ternura quanto naquele momento. _

Acordou com um trovão e sentou-se na cama, ainda pensando no sonho. Um misto de alegria e medo tomou conta de si, parecendo sufocá-lo. Colocou os óculos, viu os amigos dormindo tão tranqüilamente apesar daquela chuva barulhenta e resolveu sair do dormitório. Respirar outro ar, tirar da cabeça aquelas imagens desconhecidas e queridas mesmo assim.

Chegou ao salão comunal distraído, quando percebeu que tinha alguém ali perto da lareira.

Parou no fim da escada e encostou-se no umbral, deixando-se observar aquela imagem tão serena desenhada nas chamas, uma moça ruiva sentada no chão.

Ficou alguns instantes pensando se deveria se aproximar, ou se ficaria ali simplesmente olhando aquela que desde algum tempo tomava conta de seus pensamentos, que poderia guiar seus passos seu quisesse, aquela por quem ele, James Potter estava irremediavelmente apaixonado.

* * *

Outro trovão assustadoramente alto fez a moça abrir os olhos, sobressaltada, e como se guiada pelo olhar do seu observador, perceber que não estava mais sozinha.

Os dois jovens se olharam silenciosamente, e ele decidiu chegar mais perto.

- Oi Lily, sem sono?

- Aham, é o que parece. – murmurou um pouco aborrecida por ele ter aparecido de repente, voltando a olhar o fogo.

- Hm, e irritada também.

- Não deveria estar dormindo Potter?

- Você também deveria – devolveu ironicamente – e imagino que queira ficar sozinha, já que está aqui a essa hora.

- Finalmente acertou alguma coisa sobre mim.

Ignorando o comentário da moça, acomodou-se ao lado dela.

- Eu sei mais de você do que pensa. E agora não pretendo sair daqui sem saber por que está assim.

- Já disse, estou sem sono.

- E perder o sono é tão horrível que te fez chorar? – perguntou o rapaz num tom de voz um tanto zombeteiro, camuflando a sua preocupação.

- Quem disse que eu estava chorando?

- Ora Lily, não precisa dizer, eu acabei de ver. – não precisava que ela olhasse diretamente pra ele para saber disso.

- Não é da sua conta. – Não estava realmente aborrecida agora, mas sim um pouco envergonhada por ele tê-la visto chorando. _"Logo ele, a última pessoa que eu queria que aparecesse aqui?"_

- Pode não ser da minha conta – brincou – mas tudo que te diz respeito me interessa, com deve estar cansada de saber. Por que não me diz o que houve?

- Preocupado comigo Potter? – tentou parecer rude.

- Sim, estou sempre preocupado com você. Mesmo que não acredite.

"_Será que o meu problema com a chuva está afetando meus neurônios?"_ pensou. _"Não reclamei com ele, não o mandei embora. Ou será que ele realmente está sendo sincero, e preocupado comigo?"_

A moça respirou fundo e o encarou.

"_Será que era ela a mulher no meu sonho? São os mesmos olhos, tenho certeza que são..."_

Aquela vontade de protegê-la voltou com mais força, e ele sentou-se mais perto.

- Hein, o que aconteceu com você? Por que não consegue dormir? Vamos, me diga, quem sabe eu não posso ajudar?

- É uma bobagem, você vai rir. – suspirou cansada.

- E se eu prometer que não vou?

Ela pareceu considerar a hipótese.

- Tá bom. É que eu não consigo dormir por causa dos trovões. Satisfeito? Pode começar a rir mesmo, é ridículo. Eu, Lily Evans, acordada por causa de uma chuva idiota.

Achou melhor não tentar explicar pra ele o que sentia a cada vez que chovia, porque ia parecer que estava apenas escondendo seus medos, provavelmente ele não acreditaria nela.

- É mentira. Duvido muito que tenha perdido o sono por ter medo de chuva e de trovões.

- Está me chamando de mentirosa? – resolveu provocá-lo mudando de assunto, quem sabe assim ele não desistia e a deixava em paz?

- Não. Você só mente às vezes – respondeu ele sinceramente, pensando _"Quando diz que me odeia"_, - como está fazendo agora. Além disso, sei que você sempre gostou de dias chuvosos. O porquê eu sinceramente não faço idéia, mas adoraria saber; porque todo mundo que eu conheço prefere um dia ensolarado e brilhante.

- Mas eu também gosto...

- Certo. Você gosta de olhar o céu, de qualquer jeito. Mas tem, digamos, um 'carinho especial' pelos dias cinzentos. Eu a via olhando o céu carregado, com um brilho nos olhos, como quem pensa em algo bom.

Sentiu-se estranha. "_Será que ele me conhece tão bem assim? Como pode? Como eu não percebi que ele me observava tanto? Desde quando ele sabia de sua mania constante de olhar o céu sempre que passava por uma janela? E até mesmo durante as refeições arriscava um olhar de soslaio para o teto encantado da escola..."_ Ficou encarando o tapete, pensando se era tão transparente assim, ou se ele realmente se preocupava tanto com ela, quando o ouviu dizer algo.

- Então? Estou esperando você me dizer o que houve...

- Já disse que são os trovões. Eles me incomodam. – Olhou-o insistindo naquela história infantil, ainda tentando fazê-lo desistir.

- Tsc, tsc. Não combina. Você pode insistir nisso, mas simplesmente não combina.

- O que não combina? – Queria ver aonde ele pretendia chegar.

- Medo. Medo não combina com você. E não é medo o que vejo em seus olhos.

"_Ele vai ficar aí, me surpreendendo a cada minuto? Onde foi parar o meu ódio por ele? E desde quando ele sabia a maneira como seus olhos brilhavam nessa ou naquela situação?"_

Piscou, para não deixar transparecer o seu espanto, e desafiou-o mais uma vez.

- E o que você acha que é?

- Tristeza. E me dói ver você triste e não fazer nada.

"_De novo. Não acredito que ele conseguiu de novo."_ E acreditou no olhar preocupado e triste que viu nele. Suspirou, cansada de tentar fugir, e baixou a guarda.

- Eu gosto sim, de dias e noites chuvosas como você disse; gosto de ver o céu escuro, ameaçador – disse de maneira sonhadora, ainda encarando o fogo – e também gosto de dormir com o barulho da chuva.

- Mas não hoje. – Viu que ela finalmente ia abrir-se com ele, uma oportunidade única em sua vida, e não poderia pressioná-la demais, senão ela desistiria.

- Não, não hoje. – decidiu se abrir, poderia lhe fazer algum bem, no fim das contas – E eu realmente tive medo dos trovões quando era bem pequena. Meu pai sempre me fazia companhia, até eu adormecer. – fechou os olhos, e não conseguiu evitar que uma lágrima solitária rolasse por seu rosto. O jovem a seu lado sentiu mais um aperto no coração.

- Às vezes ele ficava segurando minha mão, ou simplesmente acariciando meus cabelos. Foi um desses medos de criança, que passa rápido; mas eu não disse a ele. Aproveitava as noites de chuva para tê-lo mais perto, só pra mim. – suspirou novamente, sentindo mais uma lágrima escapar. – Eu sempre penso nele quando chove. Quer dizer, eu nunca deixo de pensar... mas a chuva e os trovões me trazem lembranças. E há dias em que essas lembranças doem e não me deixam dormir. Como aconteceu hoje.

- Eu não entendo, você sempre vai pra casa em todas as férias...

- Ele morreu há dois anos. – disse a ruiva, abrindo os olhos calmamente, espiando o moreno pelo canto dos olhos.

- Mas...eu não sabia...como não fiquei sabendo? – ele parecia atordoado. _"Como ninguém me disse? Como não estive com ela quando ela mais precisou?"_

Ela olhou pra ele rapidamente e voltou o olhar para o tapete em seguida.

- Ninguém soube, eu não disse a ninguém aqui na escola, nunca, até hoje. O professor Dumbledore, a professora McGonall...eu pedi que não comentassem.

Ele passou o braço pelos ombros dela, deslizou a mão pela sua face suavemente, desfazendo os vestígios das poucas lágrimas que tinham rolado daqueles olhos tão amados.

- Lily, eu realmente sinto muito. Deve ser muito doloroso pra você... eu nem sei o que dizer, queria dizer algo que arrancasse qualquer tristeza de você, mas não consigo pensar em nada... – suspirou parecendo frustrado – ainda não acredito que não soube.

Ela não tentou evitar os gestos carinhosos daquele rapaz que tanto detestava. _"Será mesmo? Será que, algum dia, o detestei de verdade? Claro que não..."_; pensou amargamente.

- Eu não quis que soubessem, não diz respeito a ninguém.

- Claro que diz. Eu já disse, tudo que envolve você me interessa. Droga de informantes incompetentes... – quando deu por si, tinha dito essa última parte em voz alta. Ela virou-se bruscamente pra ele.

- Informantes? Quer dizer que você interroga as pessoas sobre mim? – Ela não estava irritada, estava mais surpresa do que qualquer outra coisa.

Ele pensou em inventar alguma coisa, mas não daria certo.

- Hm, mais ou menos.

- Como assim mais ou menos?

- Ah, você não pode me culpar, afinal nunca me deixou chegar perto de você. – ele se defendeu – Pelo menos não por um tempo maior do que o suficiente pra você me mandar embora. Mas mesmo assim eu daria um jeito de estar do seu lado.

- Eu acho que mandaria você embora mais uma vez. – Quase se divertia agora, sentindo-se de certa forma reconfortada ali do lado dele, sentindo a mão dele carinhosamente pousada em seu ombro enquanto a outra acariciava seus cabelos delicadamente.

- E você acha que eu não sei? É tudo que você sempre faz, brigar e gritar comigo. – Não estava magoado, ressentido, nem mesmo chateado ao dizer aquilo. _"Ela fica linda de qualquer jeito, ainda mais bufando de raiva." _Riu-se por dentro_. "E antes gritando comigo do que sendo carinhosa com outro."_

- Já fiz isso tantas vezes que você tem motivos suficientes pra me odiar, mas mesmo assim, continua insistindo... – ela estava realmente impressionada. _"Conhece meus olhares, meus suspiros, ouve meus gritos todos os dias o mandando sair da minha vida...e ainda está aqui, oferecendo seu ombro pra mim."_

- Como poderia desistir de alguma coisa? Afinal eu sou James Potter.

- É, você é sim. – a jovem riu – o cara mais insistente que eu já conheci. Acho que nunca vou conhecer alguém como você.

- Persistente querida. E não vai mesmo, eu sou único.

- Ainda fica se gabando. Eu mereço... – fingiu se lamentar, ainda rindo.

Ele a olhava embevecido, feliz por ter uma conversa realmente amigável, e até confidente com a sua querida ruiva. Ela quando percebeu a expressão dele sentiu um incômodo calafrio, e mudou de assunto.

- E você Potter, o que faz aqui a essa hora?

- Ouvindo você? – hesitou sorrindo.

- Mas é claro que você não adivinhou que eu estava aqui.

- E se tiver adivinhado? – continuou zombeteiro.

- Vai dizer que anda tendo sonhos premonitórios?

O sorriso dele murchou de repente. Lembrando-se do que experimentara no sonho, sentiu um medo inexplicável tomar conta de si. A abraçou de súbito, sentindo o coração acelerar.

- Potter, o que aconteceu? Por que isso? – ele não disse nada, apenas apertou-a ainda mais em seus braços. – Hm, Potter, eu preciso respirar.

- Desculpe – afastou-se dela mantendo uma das mãos da moça presa em seus dedos – machuquei você?

- Não. Mas o que foi, teve um pesadelo?

- Não...sim...quer dizer, um sonho estranho – sussurrou o rapaz.

- Quer me contar?

Ele sacudiu a cabeça negativamente, sentindo-se estranhamente patético, evitando olhar pra ela.

- É tão ruim assim?

- Não exatamente...só me deixou incomodado, mas não vamos falar disso. Desculpe.

- Já é a segunda vez em menos de 5 minutos que você me pede desculpas. Estou começando a achar que você realmente não está bem. – agora foi ela quem assumiu um ar divertido. Se ele não queria dizer nada a respeito do seu problema, ela não ia insistir.

- Curtindo comigo Srta. Evans? – agradeceu intimamente por ela mudar de assunto mais uma vez.

- Acho que sim. Nunca o tinha visto tão sério, e isso também não combina com você.

- Eu posso ser sério quando quero. – retomou o ar brincalhão – E você pode deixar de brigar tanto comigo, como agora. Podemos conversar civilizadamente mais vezes.

- É verdade, contei a você algo que ninguém mais sabe aqui na escola. _"Será que ele contaria a alguém?"_

- Hm, viu só? Vai ver que eu também sei ser discreto...às vezes. Não vou sair por aí contando sobre o seu medo por trovões. – zombou um pouco, sabendo que ela tinha entendido que ele não trairia sua confiança.

- Obrigada. – disse sinceramente. – Estou conhecendo outro Potter hoje.

- E pode conhecer outros, todos que vivem aqui dentro – bateu no próprio peito, com o eterno sorriso nos lábios.

- E são muitos? – realmente estava divertida aquela situação.

- Acho que são...não faço idéia de quantos. São 'versões de mim', um pra cada ocasião. Não é prático?

- Muito – disse e tentou disfarçar um bocejo.

- Vamos, deita aqui. – bateu a mão no sofá – Você está com sono e já é tarde.

- Estou bem aqui. – respondeu não muito decidida.

- Você disse que eu sou insistente. E eu disse pra você se deitar. – quando acabou de falar já tinha se levantado. Pegou-a nos braços e a colocou carinhosamente no sofá. Sentou-se e apoiou a cabeça dela em seu colo.

- É, acho que não posso mais brigar com você mesmo. E nem quero...

- Estamos progredindo. – ela olhou-o com o cenho levemente franzido – eu e os outros de mim, quero dizer.

- Meu Deus, outros Potters. Mesmo concentrados num só lugar, é muita coisa...

- Hunf, e você deveria finalmente parar de me chamar de Potter, ainda mais agora que sou seu confidente. _"E seu anjo da guarda também."_

- Ora, mas se são muitos de você, como eu vou chamá-lo sem ofender os outros? – riram juntos – Certo. Você realmente me surpreende. Depois de tanto tempo me ouvindo brigar com você, ainda perde sua noite de sono pra me fazer companhia.

- Já tinha perdido o sono mesmo, e não tinha nada melhor pra fazer. – piscou marotamente pra ela.

Ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos, ela com os olhos fechados sentindo-se bem melhor depois de desabafar a saudade de seu pai. Ele deslizando os dedos suavemente pelos cabelos dela, inebriado naquele momento, sentindo-se feliz por tê-la ajudado a esquecer a tristeza. _"É, parece que dessa vez eu pude fazer alguma coisa por ela."_ Viu que ela estava se entregando ao sono.

- Obrigada James – ouviu-a murmurar.

- Não tem que me agradecer. Eu faria qualquer coisa por você. – disse baixinho.

- Obrigada por tudo...e por não me odiar... – quase não ouviu as últimas palavras, pois assim que ela conseguiu balbuciá-las, adormeceu completamente.

- Qualquer coisa...eu amo você Lily. – sabia que ela não ouviria isso, mas não importava. Agora tinha uma esperança renovada aquecendo-o por dentro. Era questão de tempo para que ela aceitasse seu amor. E foi assim, sorrindo, sentindo a textura dos cabelos ruivos de Lily que ele ouviu um trovão assustador. Mas ela não acordou como ele temera, continuou dormindo tranquilamente enquanto ele, James Potter ficaria ali, velando seu sono.


End file.
